Safe and Sound
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: ONE-SHOT: In this alternate ending to "Bionic Action Hero", Bree doesn't use the sink to destroy Troy. Instead, her brothers, Leo, and Douglas are forced to do the unthinkable, and aim for her to eliminate the threat. She thinks this is her end. But her brothers never did let her go. SIBLING FLUFF.


'Bionic Action Hero'- Alternate Ending

 _ **Bree's POV**_

"He's going to take me out anyway, you need to take him out too." I tell them, a tear slipping passed my eye.

"…I can't," Adam whispers, glancing over at Chase.

"It's ok, Adam. You have to, or Troy will be able to take control of the droids, and they'll destroy the earth." I plead, bracing myself for the end of my life. Maybe Adam can't see it, but I know Chase will understand that this has to be done.

"She's right…there's-there's no other way…" Chase trails off, unable to look at me himself, as his energy saber grows in his hand. Adam only sniffles, poising himself for the Blast Wave. Leo readies his bionic hand beside them, and Douglas aims his gun, probably at me so the death will be as quick as possible. I smile at them, hoping I'll be able to remember their faces when I die and go off to wherever it is I'll go when it happens.

"It's ok…I love you guys," My voice cracks, and the barrel of the gun already pointed at my head adjusts uncomfortably.

"You don't have the guts!" Troy taunts, his grip tightening on my waist as he backs up. The metal against my forehead is cold, but at this point, I'd welcome any feeling besides his hand on my waist. So I decide to focus on that coolness as I look Chase in the eye, and mouth to him…

 _Do it._

I hear a click.

A burst of energy sends me flying into the wall.

I hear a crack and see a spark.

Everything goes dark.

…

My eyes open in what feels like seconds later, to a world of pain.

"Ow," I try to say, but nothing more than a squeak comes out. I'm lying on a cot, in the Lab, and I cannot move. My attempt at the movement of a hand has already caused a severe throbbing sensation in my side.

"Bree," I hear Adam's voice, almost like an echo.

"We…We thought you'd never wake up!" He stutters, stepping forward to where I can see that he's been standing, watching me. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come.

"You're home now. We stopped Troy!" Adam explains, coming close enough to take my hand into his. The sudden move hurts, I bite my lip in frustration, trying not to worry Adam.

But he's already seen my expression.

"Oh, sorry…I'm so sorry Bree," He apologizes, stepping back. He turns his head away from me.

"Chase! Bree woke up!" He calls. I listen for the sound of muffled footsteps, until Chase enters the room. He hasn't noticed me yet.

"Adam…I already told you, just because you dream it doesn't mean it'll happen. I've been trying for months now, but she's…she's gone…Eventually you have to let-" He finally faces me, his eyes widening when he catches mine.

"Bree," There it is again. The sound of my name, a singular syllable. Except, I could feel the emotion behind it. Behind both of my brothers' voices. Almost a longing…

I try again to speak, only this time Chase stops me.

"No, you can't, you'll hurt yourself…" He pleads, pulling Adam forward with him until he's at the foot of my cot.

"…Munthz?" I mumble with ragged breath, recalling their conversation as if I was not in the room. I'd been MIA for months. Chase and Adam merely nod.

I would ask why they hadn't just presumed me dead, but it seems my voice has failed again.

"Do you remember anything?" Chase asks me, concerned. I try to nod. He seems to understand the attempt.

"We're going to take care of you. We're here as long as you need us," Adam declares, pulling up a chair behind him, and taking a seat. Chase nods at his brother.

"He's right, we won't leave your side until you're well again. We…We thought we'd lost you, we thought you would be in a coma forever."

I open my mouth, but no words come.

"We won, Bree. Troy is gone…they all are."

Adam nods. I force a smile.

We're safe. My brothers saved me.

 _We're all ok._


End file.
